


At His Side

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Series: Oracleverse [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Explicit Sex, Parenthood Drains Your Lifeforce, Pillow Talk, dad feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: "There's only one person I want beside me."





	1. Yours Alone

They were lying in bed, and although Viren was often sleeping at this time, tonight his mind brimmed over with questions about the future. 

Harrow was only too happy to describe ambitious plans, to listen to Viren's detailed suggestions, and to "illustrate" some geographic and architectural considerations by tracing paths and shapes on Viren's naked chest. The map quickly became more compelling than the territory. Viren moaned and arched off the bed as his king nudged one hardened nipple gently with his teeth, his mage's cock through the thin, soft fabric of pants.

As sweetly enthralling as the distraction proved to be, its hold on Viren's mind didn't last long afterward.

"Do you plan to marry & have children?"

Watching most of Harrow's good mood evaporate, he wished he could take the words back.

"Viren, don't you remember? I'll have to! Five years from now, when the oracle announces the prophesied queen."

"Right. Sorry."

Harrow's expression softened again and he clasped Viren's hand, drawing it to his chest and stroking the backs of his fingers.

"Aside from that, there's only one person I want beside me, and he's right here."

"I'll always stand with you, through anything. I can do that best as your High Mage."

"Hmm... if you say so."

Viren curled his sweat-damp arm around Harrow's sweat-slick waist and turned his head to whisper a slightly-awkward, salt-laced kiss against the soft skin of his king's throat.

"I don't need the blessings of tradition. Just love me. That's more than enough."

Harrow adjusted the angle to kiss him back, full on the lips, each word and each kiss sealing and renewing the bond between them.

"I do..."  
"...always."  
"My life is for the kingdom, but my heart..."  
"...is yours alone."


	2. Delightful Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't argue with the results.

When Viren married it was practical, convenient, and brief. Harrow struggled to understand how something so significant could have so little effect on Viren, and how Viren could fail to see the effect it had on Harrow.

He could not, however, argue with the delightful results.

Meeting baby Soren was a highlight of Harrow's year, although he understandably, spent most of his time with his parents. But during and after Claudia's arrival, they were busy, and Soren spent much of his time toddling after Harrow between the king's official duties, and occasionally perched on his shoulders during less-formal meetings with advisors.

Claudia was no less cuddled as she grew, especially after the marriage was efficiently concluded. Bianca moved home, gradually becoming a fond memory of strong arms and shining armor, renewed during infrequent visits.

The children were a source of love and joy in general and in hundreds of specific ways. And yet... the daily challenges of parenthood never failed to sap more of Viren's energy than he knew how to regain.


	3. Tired in My Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a long month.

It had been a long month. Soren was sick, Claudia was teething, and neither child would sleep unless Viren held them. 

At some point Harrow offered to help, but Viren couldn't get his brain to generate any plan for how that would work. 

Once the worst had passed, some helpful person contacted the children's mother and convinced her to invite them for a visit. Said helpful personage paced the floor of the royal chambers waiting for Viren to arrive, and he finally did.

"I'm finally free. Bianca was ready to take them, but they wanted a bedtime story first. They love the shadow show,s and Soren pleads for each monster to be more impressive than the last."

"Fatherhood looks wonderful on you, Viren."

"Thank you." Viren chuckled ruefully. "The mirror just tells me I look tired."

"You used to stay up late studying, so I'm used to that." 

"Now I'm tired in my bones. I don't remember what it's like not to feel exhausted."

Harrow patted his shoulder sympathetically, then reached for his cheek, but Viren shied away from the touch.

"I'm sorry. I just... they never stop touching me. Claudia pulls on my beard. They're sweet and loving, but it's too much. I feel like I don't want to be touched for a month."

"It's alright. Just... lie with me?

They laid down, face to face, close but barely touching. After a minute Viren snuggled closer, explaining, "It's better if I touch you."

Harrow smiled. Viren kissed him, warm and soft sharply longed-for. Harrow leaned into it, shifting closer. When Viren didn't object, Harrow lightly stroked his chest. 

Aching to make up for the lost intimacy of the past few weeks, he loosened the laces of Viren's shirt and planted a kiss in the hollow of his throat...only to realize Viren's eyes were closed not merely for passionate concentration, but because he was asleep. He was snoring soon after. 

Harrow watched fondly as Viren relaxed further into oblivion, softly kissing his hair and curling against him. Yet his mind remained restless, and it was hours before he drifted to sleep himself.


End file.
